The Life of a Mary Sue
by golfer
Summary: Pricilla, my new OC and a real Mary Sue, has been reqruited to Smash Bros! She's so perfect, smart, beautiful, a good fighter. Of course, with someone so perfect there's bound to be some jealousy... Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This is a story about an INTENTIONAL Mary Sue. Alright? So if you flame me for making the main character a Mary Sue, then every reviewer plus me will laugh at you. Although…eh. On with the story!

* * *

"Aww come on!" Bowser whined to Master Hand. "I gotta work with Mario to get a new female smasher?" Bowser has just been ordered to, with Mario, find another female smasher. Why? Because Master Hand was sick of Captain Falcon hitting on the girls already there, and he was also sick of cleaning up Captain Falcon's blood afterwards.

"DO IT!" Master Hand ordered. "There are plenty of girls, I'm only asking you to pick out one! You little priss! WHAAA! I GOTTA GET A WOMAN! WHAAA!" Bowser was getting really annoyed, so he just left before he did something to make Master Hand kill him or something.

"Let's go you stupid plumber" Bowser muttered, motioning for Mario to follow him. Mario eagerly followed. However, Master Hand came out.

"Wait!" Master Hand said. "On second thought, we need someone with more…moxie! Wario? No. Donkey Kong? No. Ah! Snake! Wait, he needs someone as well…ah. Captain Falcon! Snake, you, and Captain Falcon!" Bowser rolled his eyes. "Ugh, why am I going again?" Master Hand became impatient.

"Because I said so! And odds are, if you find someone really attractive, those two will go crazy. I want you to…regulate them. Understand?" Bowser nodded, and Captain Falcon and Snake followed. Before they even left the mansion grounds, Captain Falcon "spotted" someone.

"Ah. I found a lovely lady!" Captain Falcon said excitedly. Snake rolled his eyes while Bowser chuckled.

"That's Samus, stupid!" Snake said. Captain Falcon ran towards Samus. Bowser began to count down out loud.

"3. 2. 1." And sure enough, Captain Falcon, right on Bowser's cue, ran away, screaming like a girl. Bowser just got really impatient, and his red eyes showed it. "HEY IDIOT!" Bowser hollered. "QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" Captain Falcon joined them as Bowser led them into town.

So when they got to town, Captain Falcon hit on about 5 women, all of them hurt Captain Falcon in one way or another. Until of course they got to a beautiful woman sitting on a chair. She had sky blue eyes, and long, blond hair that made it all the way beyond her shoulders. And her body, well, let's just say that Captain Falcon and Snake (probably every guy around) couldn't talk. Captain Falcon, however, jumped up, went all macho, and said in the best voice he could "Why hello there! I am the great Captain Falcon! Master of Space, Terror of Time! Legend of the Universe!" Snake rolled his eyes, but still kept his eyes on her.

"Well, I'm snake. So…yeah." Snake was a little bit more controlled than Captain Falcon, but only enough so he didn't exaggerate himself. Bowser, however, unlike, every guy you could imagine, didn't care.

"I'm Bowser, the dragon that hates plumbers!" Bowser took a plunger, and threw it at the tent with the letters NPA. This stood for National Plumbing Association. Nevertheless, despite these three being, well, for lack of a better word, stupid, she smiled.

"Why, my name is Pricilla." Pricilla had such a voice that doves every now and then sang themselves. Captain Falcon fainted. Snake swayed before doing the same.

"Uh well…" Bowser began. "The Craptain Failcon and that Snake are…uh, smashers. I was sent to bring you to, uh, smash mansion. So, you wanna be a smasher or what?" Pricilla thought for a moment, then said "I'd love to be a smasher!" As she said that, Captain Falcon, having a bit of a head injury, said "SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS!" Pricilla went all ninja and kicked Captain Falcon in the head, knocking him back about 10 feet. She preceded to flip Snake. Bowser couldn't believe it.

"No way!" Bowser said, completely unbelieving. She looked at this relatively small…girl! Especially compared to Bowser, she was small. Perhaps 5 foot 6? Bowser just smiled. "I'll grab the idiots. Follow me! You're in!" And Bowser picked up Snake and Captain Falcon, and went back to the mansion, with Pricilla following.

Pricilla was accepted by Master Hand, and would fight the best fighter in the mansion, Mario. Pricilla got a room by herself. When it came time to fight, Pricilla did a leg flex to prepare, while Mario practiced his fireballs.

When the announcer yelled go, Mario tried to rush Pricilla, but Mario tripped, and Pricilla prepared a smash, and Mario tried to get away, but Pricilla unleashed it, letting loose 30 damage to Mario. The knock back was the same as Ike's. Mario was unbelievably shocked at her power for such a small girl! But Mario never accepted defeat. He did several kicks, and a smash. Pricilla was as light as Zero Suit Samus, so she launched just as far. However, when she landed, and Mario went in for the kill, Pricilla rolled behind, and did her side smash (which if your wondering, is a handstand kick) and Mario flew. Pricilla jumped up, and did her meteor smash, ending the match.

When she came out, she shook hands with Mario, who said "Well a done! I'll a be happy about you a as a smasher! You'll a make a fine smasher!" Mario then skipped off, which is what he always did. Pricilla was greeted by Master Hand, who was thrilled.

"I-I can't believe it! Less than a minute! Nobody's ever won a match against Mario so fast!" Pricilla blushed at Master Hand's compliments. Master Hand continued. "I think you'll make a fine smasher. Our only room is Samus, who's by herself. You can stay there. Oh, and may I say…on behalf of the entire mansion, welcome aboard!"

* * *

Read and Review. Don't even have to be a member, just press that green button!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Samus sneered at Pricilla when she moved in her stuff. "Ugh, I hate her" Samus said to herself. "She thinks she's so perfect." Pricilla was finished making her bed, when Samus approached her. "So" Samus began, trying to make conversation. "You're a good brawler huh?" Pricilla nodded. Samus was even more enraged. Believe it or not, what Samus hated most of all about Pricilla was that they almost looked alike, just, Pricilla was better looking. Anyway, Samus put her arm around Pricilla, and trying not to scream, she said "So, I wanna know about how good you are. How about we have a nice, f-friendly brawl in the brawl room?" Pricilla thought for a moment.

"Yeah, let's go" Pricilla said. Samus followed, thinking to herself about how she'd win.

It started with Pricilla just standing there. When Samus tried a kick, Pricilla rolled behind, and did a powerful smash, sending Samus over. Pricilla attempted a meteor smash, but Samus was pretty agile too, and managed to hook on. Pricilla recovered as well, and somehow managed to hook onto the same part of the stage Samus was holding. Pricilla managed to kick Samus and flip onto the stage. Samus did the same, and shot her paralyzer (Samus is in her zero suit). It's very slow, So Pricilla sidestepped, did her standard special, and a smash. This time, Pricilla didn't bother to jump after Samus. Samus recovered easily.

Samus saw a smash ball before Pricilla. Samus did her two kicks in the air, and hit the smash ball. It didn't break. Pricilla jumped after it and crushed the smash ball. Then, her feared final smash was revealed. Pricilla summoned lightning somehow, and it chased Samus wherever she went. However, these blasts were weak, but it made every one of Pricilla's attacks to inflict 60%. Pricilla did a simple slap, and it did 60% when it should only do 8%. One blast of lightning hit Samus, and sent her away, and the battle was over.

Nobody could believe it. Samus, like Mario and Meta Knight, only had a few losses. That was only when they got a very cold spell from the south. (get it?) So Samus was now afraid. There was a championship coming up, and although the three have always won it, Pricilla now had it in the bag.

When Pricilla came out, all the guys surrounded her, which did make her somewhat apprehensive. But she was a martial arts expert! What did she have to fear?

"So, uh, Pricilla, is it?" Ike stammered. "I was wondering if you and I could, you know…" Pricilla decided to finish what Ike was trying to say. "You want a date with me?" Ike was really surprised, but even more surprised by the tone of voice that literally screamed "NO!" And sure enough, Pricilla said no, and walked away to her room.

When she walked up, Kirby was walking towards her. Pricilla knelt down, and asked his name. She hadn't met Kirby before. Kirby smiled and said "Poyo!" Pricilla got confused.

"Huh?" Pricilla asked. Kirby jumped up.

"Poyo Poyo!" Pricilla was still confused. So she kind of walked away to her room, where an angry Samus was.

"Hey Sammy! What's up?" Pricilla asked. Samus was in no mood.

"Don't 'hey Sammy' me! What was that?" Samus asked in anger.

"What do you mean?" Pricilla asked innocently. Samus rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! You destroyed me! How? Were you showing off or something? You think you can do that to me? Huh?" Pricilla wasn't angry at Samus's accusation, but laughed a bit.

"Really Samus?" Pricilla asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to show off." Pricilla walked away. She felt so upset. The guys were swooning over her. Samus was jealous of her fighting skills. Perhaps Pricilla could find other girls to hang out with, or guys who didn't go crazy over her. So Pricilla went to find another girl. She finally saw a blond one with a pink dress (we all know that's Peach). "Hi!" Pricilla said. Peach looked over Pricilla, and happily said "Hi! You're Pricilla right?" Pricilla didn't seem so alone anymore.

* * *

Yeah, a short chapter. Sorry, some writers block. However, the next chapter will come soon! And I won't have writers block. Things will get interesting. As always, Read, review, tell your friends, and brush after every meal! ;)


End file.
